fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Papa's Churrascaria
Papa's Churrascaria is the 1th game in the JUni3rv7 management series. The game is set at the city of Brazil, Rondônia The Blog Announcement: Hello Chef, guess what? It's time to cook barbecue! Cooked, tasty and wet with onions and honey! Time to do great soft meat, with the most appetizing typical accompaniments of Brazil! It’s coming up, Brazil will be home to the very first Papa’s Churrascaria! With delicious vegetables, farofa, and baião de dois (Beach beans, rice, sausage and spices) Previews: 05/12/16 Papa's Churrascaria will take place on Rondônia - Brazil 05/12/16 Papa's Churrascaria revealed 05/12/16 A New customer, Dra. Azure Blue is introduced! 05/12/16 Brody and Mary win Papa's Next Chefs 2016... ? They become the workers for the Churrascaria 05/12/16 Stations Revealded: Meat & Vegetables Station, Cook Station, Accompaniments Station and Desserts Station 05/12/16 A New customer, Kabal is introduced! 05/12/16 Papa's Churrascaria will be relased on ... 05/12/16 ?????? 05/12/16 Papa's Churrascaria relased... I guess? Stations: Order Station Meat & Vegetables Station Cook''' '''Station Accompaniments Station Desserts Station Customers: * Akari * Alberto * Allan * Austin * Bertha * Big Pauly * Boomer * Brody * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori (Closer) * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Cherissa * Chuck * Clair * Chester * Clover * Connor * Cooper * Crystal * Deano * Doan * Duke Gotcha (Closer) * Edna * Ember * Foodini * Franco (Closer) * Georgito * Gino Romano * Greg * Gremmie * Hacky Zak * Hank * Hope * Hugo * Iggy * Ivy * James * Janana * Johnny * Jojo (Closer) * Joy * Julep * Kahuna (Closer) * Kayla * Kenji (Closer) * Kingsley * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Maggie * Mandi * Marty. * Mary * Matt * Mayor Mallow * Mindy * Mitch * Nevada * Nick * Ninjoy * Olga * Olivia * Peggy * Penny * Perri * Pinch Hitwell * Professor Fitz * Prudence * Quinn * Radlynn * Rhonda * Rita * Robby * Roy * Rudy * Santa * Sarge Fan! (Closer) * Sasha * Scarlett * Scooter * Shannon * Skyler * Sienna * Steven * Sue * Taylor * Timm * Tohru * Tony * Trishna * Utah * Vicky * Wally * Wendy * Whiff * Willow * Xandra * Xolo * Yippy * Yui * Zoe * Papa Louie * Kabal * Dra. Azure Blue * Hacky Zak * Cletus * ❤️ RICO ❤️ Closers: * Duke Gotcha (Monday) * Sarge Fan! (Tuesday) * Kenji (Wednesday) * Kahuna (Thursday) * Franco (Friday) * Captain Core (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) I'ngredients': Meats: * Filet (Start) (The tradicional and spicy) * Chicken (Start) (The old but great Chicken flavor) * Chicken Heart (Start) (Uh... Tasty? I guess...) * Reverse Filet (Unlocked on Rank 2) (Spicy.... But good) * Cow Heart (Unlocked on Rank 3) (Bloo-dy-licius) * Mini - Porkchop (Unlocked on Rank 6) (Mini but delicious) * Filet Mignon (Unlocked on Rank 8) (Best, Sweety and double more delicious) * Breast (Unlocked on Rank 9) (Is good, but dont get wrong ok?) * Pork Rib (Unlocked on Rank 12) (Is like bacon, but with less lard) * Cow Rib (Unlocked on Rank 16) (Is like Pork Rib but dont is like bacon) * French Fries with Barbecue & Bacon (Unlocked on 20) (Different, salty and very tasty.) * Pepperoni with mustard and honey sauce (Unlocked on Rank 24) (Pretty good, spicy and juicy) * Chicken medallion with Jalapeno sauce (Unlocked on Rank 26) (Is hot, but is delicious) * Fried Bacon in Cubes (Unlocked on Rank 28) (Really good, just... Really good...) * Chicken wings (Unlocked on Rank 37) (Papa's Wingeria is back!) * Fry Fish on skewer (Unlocked on Rank 33) (Good, but take a while to make) Secret Meats: * Cat Meat (If you get 0% In Cook 40 Times) (Fantastic, Fantasticly bad) * Dog Meat (If you get exactly 10% In cook 20 Times) (Chinese people like that) * Unicorn Meat (If you get perfect on the exactly day that you reach Rank 33) (Yaaay... I guess...) * Kebab (If you do 7 French Fries with Barbecue & Bacon in one day, PS: Need be very lucky) (Good, Big and tasty) Vegetables and Stuff: * Roasted onions (Start) (Good, and very tasty for some meats) * Mashed potatoes (Start) (Good, cold and sweety) * Baião pra dois (Beach beans, Rice, Sausage and spices) (Unlocked on Rank 6) (Good, Sweet and ... Beans...) * Chicken Vatapá (Unlocked on Rank 12) (Shredded chicken, French bread, Palm oil, Coconut milk, Onions, Chopped Garlic, Hot peppers, salt, parsley and milk) (A good thing, spicy and sweety) * Vinagrete (Unlocked on Rank 18) (Large onions, Tomatoes, Green peppers into cubes, Vinegar and Olive oil) (Spicy, and sour) * Lobster (Unlocked on Rank 28) (Lobster, garlic cloves, salt to taste, varied herbs to taste, chopped onions, chopped green pepper, chopped red pepper, chopped ripe tomatoes, chopped coriander sprigs and olive oil) (Good to heavy meats, like Chicken Medallion) Accompaniment: * Farofa (Start) (Good, tradicional and classic) * Farofa & Calabresa (Unlocked on Rank 8) (The Classic flavor, but a little more salty) * Cheese snacks (Unlocked on Rank 10) (Fried and salty, a good thing with Filet) * Caipirinha (Unlocked on Rank 16) (Sugarcane liquor with lemon, sugar and ice) (A Good thing for a great Barbecue!) * Orange Juice (Unlocked on Rank 16) (Is Caipirinha for minors... Still good!) * Onion Rings & Oregano (Unlocked on Rank 22) (Fried, tasty and spicy) Desserts: ' * ''Neapolitan Ice Cream (Start) (The good and cold Ice cream on your mouth) * Passion fruit Mousse (Unlocked on Rank 8) (The good gelatinous and dubious texture, make this dessert very good) * Slice of Brigadeirão (Unlocked on Rank 14) (Every bite, a smile) '''Toppings (For Desserts): * Yum 'n' Ms (Start) (Crunchy and Sweety) * Mini Chocolate-Mint Chips (Start) (Chips, Chocolate, Mint, Mix all this and boom. Explosion of flavor!) * Neapolitan Syrup (Unlock on Rank 8) (3x More flavor) * Blue Ice Syrup (Unlock on Rank 9) (No ones know... But is tasty and good) * Chocolate Syrup (Unlock on Rank 11) (The classic one, always will be good!) * Cinnamon-Butterschotch Syrup (2x More flavor, hm... Why we dont make a pie of this?) *REFERENCE ALERT* * Caramel-Melted Chocolate Syrup (Again, 2x more flavor, Melted Chocolate and Caramel on top of a Ice cream... Boy is delicious!) * Mini Candy Canes (Mini flavor, but delicious!) Secret Toppings: * Bacon (I guess that will ruin the Dessert... Who know?) * Rocoto Peppers (And I guess that will leave the Dessert Hot and spicy... Maybe even melt...) * Chocolate sponge popsicle (Give to a Star) *REFERENCE ALERT* * Delicious purple potato popsicles (Yay... Kill me) *MEME ALERT* Trivia * Well sorry, but dont have Rank and all this stuff, I'm to lazy... * I know that some of you knows something about brazilian food, I not telling that anyone is dumb, I just want help to know another coutry food. * I put some references and memes, I hope you get it! * This was a lot based on Papa's Biscuiteria, but sorry creator, I just wast too lazy to do thoose things again... Category:Fan Games